Aftermath
by Cygna
Summary: [FlintWood][Slash] quasi-Fortsetzung zu "Looping", kann allerdings auch alleine stehen - Frohe Weihnachten


**Author:** Mich

**Category:** PWP

**Characters:** Flint/Wood

**Genre:** Pwp?? lol

**Rating:** R... weil um.. nc-17 gibts ja nimmer.. lol

**A/N:** Sooo.. Ich bin zurück, mit einer quasi-Fortsetzung zu Looping. Es ist ein Weihnachtsgeschenk an Sabrina (you now who you are . ), die sich ma wieder was mit Flint/Wood gewünscht hat (is ja rar sowas).

**Thx:** Danke an alle Reviewer von Looping: Shibou, Dani, Tigerlilly2063, Vanillia, Tasha, PandoraAluka, Godiva, Cissy-nee und Sabrina Schön, dass es euch gefallen hat

Danke diesmal ausnahmsweise an meinen Vater, der mir in schweren Zeiten seinen Laptop geliehen hat. Danke an Gott für nichts, achso, doch vll für Weihnachten, sonst gäbs die FF hier nich.

Und ohne weiteres Geschwätz, viel Spaaaaaaaaß :3

* * *

**Aftermath**

Die Sonne stand schon tief, als sich die zwei verhüllten Gestalten auf dem großen Feld trafen. Ihre Schritte knirschten in dem dicken Schnee, der den Boden bedeckte und hinterließen eine Spur von hässlichen schwarzen Flecken auf der zuvor noch jungfräulichen weißen Decke.

Sie blieben einige Schritte voneinander entfernt stehen, einen gewissen Abstand wahrend, einer die Hände in den Taschen, der andere die Arme abweisend vor der Brust verschränkt.

„Du weißt, dass sich der ‚Vorfall' nie wiederholen darf? Wir haben beide eine gewisse Ehre zu verteidigen." Es war Wood, der sprach und dessen Worte in Form einer weißen Wolke noch einige Sekunden vor seinem Gesicht schwebten.

Flint antwortete nicht, er schaute Wood unberührt an, seine Augenbrauen leicht zusammen gezogen – sein typischer nichts sagender Slytherinblick. Wood redete weiter.

„Ich bin ein Gryffindor. Wenn das irgendjemand herausfinden würde.. ich wäre erledigt. Ich habe die Hausehre verletzt, die würden mich lynchen."

Flint antwortete nicht.

„McGonagall weiß es. Aber sie ist klug genug um niemand anderem davon zu erzählen. Für sie ist es wohl eine Schande für das Haus, dass es überhaupt passiert ist." Er seufzte tragisch und wieder stieß er dadurch eine kleine Wolke aus. Wie eine Dampflokomotive fand Flint. Er versuchte zu lächeln, doch für Wood sah es aus wie ein höhnisches Grinsen.

„Schön, dass du das alles so lustig findest. Snape ist bestimmt stolz auf dich." sagte er bitter und das Wolfsgrinsen auf Flints Gesicht verschwand sofort.

„Wette er freut sich, dass du ihm eine neue Trophäe eingebracht hast. Führt ihr im Gemeinschaftsraum eine Tabelle, wer die meisten Feinde flach gelegt hat?"

Ihre Nasen wurden vor Kälte rot, ebenso ihre Wangen, die der eisigen Luft ohne Schutz ausgeliefert waren. Wood wand sich unter dem Blick Flints.

„Kannst du nicht auch mal was dazu sagen, verdammt?" stieß er endlich aus und trat einen Schritt vor und somit auch in Flints persönliche Fluchtdistanz. „Eigentlich bist du ja alles schuld. Du hast angefangen. Wegen DIR sitzen wir in der Scheiße." Er hob seinen Finger und stieß Flint damit aufs Brustbein. „Du. bist -" Bei jedem Wort ein weiterer Stoß. „-schuld!"

Der erste Hieb kam unerwartet. Trotz seines groben Körperbaus hatte Flint seinen Arm flink gehoben und seine Faust gegen Woods Unterkiefer geschmettert. Wood taumelte, die Augen vor Schmerz geschlossen und das Gesicht zu einer Grimasse verzogen. Er hob die Hand mit der er Flint zuvor gestoßen hatte, um sich den Kiefer zu halten. Und gab damit den Schutz seines Unterleibes frei.

Flint trieb seine immer noch geballte Faust in Woods Magengegend, so dass dieser schließlich ganz zu Boden ging und in dem Bett aus weißem Schnee landete. Nicht weich, aber auch nicht so hart wie vermutet.

Die Nässe zog durch seine Kleidung und die Kälte begann sich wie mit kleinen Nadelstichen in seinen Körper zu bohren. Wood keuchte mit geschlossenen Augen und als er sie wieder öffnete, sah er direkt in die Augen Flints, der ihn mit seinem Blick förmlich durchdrang.

Er hatte die Hände zu beiden Seiten von Woods Kopf abgestützt und kniete so über ihm.

„Du weißt, dass zu Sex immer zwei gehören?"

Woods Augen weiteten sich und er versuchte Flint von sich zu stoßen, womit er nur kargen Erfolg hatte. Der andere war einfach zu stämmig und – auch wenn Wood es nicht zugeben wollte – größer als er. Die Hände gegen Flints Brustkorb gestemmt, sah er ihn mit festem Blick an.

„Was willst du von mir?"

Flint grinste und ließ seine Wolfzähne aufblitzen. „Ich wiederhole mich nur zu gerne: Sex."

„Du hast mir gar nicht zugehört oder?" Wood rollte die Augen.

„Größtenteils nein. Ich habe mir die ganze Zeit vorgestellt, was du Besseres mit deinem Mund anstellen kannst." Wieder grinste Flint.

Wood lag maulfeiloffen da. „Du bist unmöglich."

„Ich bin Slytherin, was erwartest du anderes von mir?"

Wood ließ seine Arme sinken und rieb sich abwesend den leicht angeschwollenen Unterkiefer. „Mir ist kalt, mein Mantel ist total durchnässt."

Flint ließ sich auf Wood hinab, die Beine zu beiden Seiten Woods, so dass ihre Körper fast linear aufeinander lagen, nur dass Flints Füße auf Grund des Größenunterschiedes über die von Wood hinausragten. Er atmete Wood warm ins Ohr.

„Ich weiß, wie ich es dir schnell heiß machen kann." Seine Zunge glitt über die Ohrmuschel und Wood keuchte.

Flint rieb seinen Unterleib an Wood.

„Dein Vorschlag klingt gut… aber ich befürchte, dass ich in dieser Kälte keinen hochkriege." grinste Wood. „Mich würde es nicht wundern, wenn er sich überhaupt noch raustraut."

„Dafür werde ich schon noch sorgen."

Als Flint aufstand, steckte er die Hände sofort wieder in die Hosentaschen. Wood stand grummelnd auf.

„Hättest mir auch ruhig mal helfen können." Er klopfte sich den vom Schnee nassen Sand, des der Weihnachtssaison angepassten Quidditchfeldes, vom Hintern und als er sah, dass die Sandkörner weiterhin an seinem Mantel klebten, gab er schließlich auf.

„Und? Zu dir oder zu mir?" fragte er mit schiefem Grinsen.

„Umkleidekabinen. Schneller."

„Als ob das der einzige Grund wär." rollte Wood die Augen.

Schweigend gingen sie zu den Umkleideräumen der Ravenclaw – neutrales Gebiet – und hingen dort zu allererst ihre Mäntel zum Trocknen auf.

Wood trug einen roten Wollpullover mit einem gelben „O".

Flint hob eine Augenbraue. „O? Für Oral?"

Wood lachte auf. „Nein. O für Oliver. Mrs Weasley strickt jedes Jahr dutzende Pullover für die Gryffindorjungen. Ich hab schon 5 von denen im Schrank."

„Oliver, hm? Wenn du eh noch genug hast, macht es dir bestimmt auch nichts aus, wenn ich dir diesen hier vom Leib reiße, oder?" Er trat einige Schritte auf ihn zu und Wood kam ihm auf halbem Wege entgegen.

Ihre Lippen trafen sich in einem groben Kuss und Woods Arme schlangen sich um Flints Hals. In diesem Kuss lag nichts Sanftes – es war ein Machtspiel von Zungen und Zähnen.

Flint ließ seine Hände an dem aus roher Wolle gestrickten Pullover hinab und in Woods Hose hineingleiten.

Wood biss Flint mit Wucht in die Unterlippe.

Flint schrak zurück und sog die Unterlippe in seinem Mund um sie mit seiner Zunge ein wenig zu heilen.

„Bist du bescheuert?!" Er strich sich mit einem Finger über den Mund.

„Das Gleiche könnte ich dich fragen! Mit deinen scheiß-kalten Händen kriegst du ihn garantiert nicht herausgelockt!" Wood deutete auf seinen Unterleib.

„Oh. Das ist trotzdem kein Grund." meinte Flint.

„'tschuldigung?" Wood grinste und streckte ihm die Zunge raus.

Flint reagierte schnell und biss ihm in diese hinein.

„Ey!"

„Jetzt sind wir quitt."

Wood schmollte. „Gegen deine kalten Hände müssen wir trotzdem was tun. Ausserdem friere ich mir immer noch den Arsch ab." Er zog sich den Pulli aus und machte sich daran, seine Hose auch noch auszuziehen. Flint schaute verdutzt.

„Ich wüsste nicht, was sich ausziehen an dem Zustand ändern könnte."

„Wir duschen."

Sobald Flint dies hörte, hellte sich sein Gesicht auf und er hatte seine Kleidung schon bis auf die Boxershorts ausgezogen und auf eine der Bänke geworfen, noch ehe Woods Hose den Boden berührte. Wood schmunzelte und kickte seine Schuhe ebenfalls in Bankrichtung. Dann ging er in eine der Duschkabinen; Flint folgte.

Gegenseitig zogen sie sich die Shorts aus und zum ersten Mal sahen sie sich ganzheitlich nackt. Quidditch hatte ihre Körper positiv geformt und Flint ließ seine Hand über Woods Bauchmuskeln gleiten, bis er sie schließlich über seinen Hüftknochen führte und dann plötzlich nach vorne zog und Woods Körper an seinen eigenen drückte. Bevor Wood seine Arme wieder um Flints Schultern legte, drehte er noch das Wasser auf. Die heiße Seite ganz, die kalte Seite zu einem Drittel. Der Schauer traf sie hart und ihr Kuss war feucht, drängend. Das heiße Wasser füllte den Umkleideraum bald mit Dampf, der ihre Körper dort klamm ließ, wo sie nicht sowieso schon des Wassers wegen nass waren.

Flint drückte Wood an den Schultern hinunter.

Wood gab nur zu bereitwillig nach und kniete sich vor ihm hin.

Er lehnte sich vor, leckte den Lendenbereich hinauf und griff mit den Händen hinter Flint und packte seinen Hintern. Flint lehnte seinen Kopf an die Wand, schob die Hüften nach vorne und drückte Wood damit seinen Penis ins Gesicht.

Wood grinste und ignorierte es einfach. Er führte seine Hände wieder ein Stück nach vorne, zu den Hüften und drückte Flints Becken mit Wucht gegen die gekachelte Wand. Flint machte einen kehligen Laut und Wood hatte seine Zunge wieder auf Flints Körper, zwischen seinen Beinen um genau zu sein. Er leckte über den Hodensack, saugte ihn in seinen Mund und kitzelte mit seiner Zunge an der Unterseite.

Flint stöhnte leise und schob seine Hüften wieder vor, doch Wood hielt sie fest an die Wand gepresst, während er nun seine Zunge über das Skrotum rieb. Flint zuckte leicht, griff in Woods Haarschopf und zog ihn hoch, bis er auf Mundhöhe mit der Eichel war.

„Jetzt hör endlich auf mit den Späßchen und blas mir endlich einen!" Seine Stimme war rau und harsch und Oliver hatte keine andere Wahl, als dem Befehl folge zu leisten, das Flint seine Hände in seinen Haaren hatte und damit drohte, sie ihm büschelweise auszureißen.

Er öffnete den Mund vorsichtig und schon bekam er Flints Schwanz gegen seinen Gaumen gedrückt.

Flint keuchte laut und stieß nach vorne, in Woods Rachen. Wood würgte und versuchte ein Stück von Flints Glied wegzukommen, was ihm mehr oder minder gelang, denn zwar war der Kopf des Penis noch in seinem Mund, doch verspürte er nun immerhin nicht mehr den immensen Trieb gegen Flints Unterleib kotzen zu müssen.

Flint schaute motzig von oben auf ihn herab. „Mach schon."

Wood summte ein „Jaja." und Flint stöhnte.

Woods Zunge glitt probeweise über das Stück Penis, das in seinem Mund lag und las die bittere Flüssigkeit, die sich dort angesammelt hatte auf. Wood ließ den Schwanz aus seinem Mund gleiten und nachdem die wenig kältere Luft ihn umhüllt hatte, stieß Wood wieder nach vorne, ein Greifvogel im Sturzflug auf seine Beute, wickelte die Erektion mit der Wärme seines Mundes ein und begann zu saugen. Seine Wangen höhlten sich ein, sein Blick war auf Flints Gesicht gerichtet, das einen Ausdruck von höchster Erregung trug, als Flints Augen selber sich in Woods bohrten.

Wood führte eine Hand von Flints Hüften über seine Lenden zu seinen Hoden und massierte die kontraktierenden Kugeln mit seinen Fingern. Flint zog die Mundwinkel nach hinten, den Blick auf Woods Kopf geheftet, der an seinem Schwanz auf und ab glitt und stieß dann mit einem weiteren Stöhnen Wood mit der freien Hand an dessen Schultern von sich und zog ihn dann mit der Hand, die noch in seinen Haaren lag, nach oben.

Wood zischte vor Schmerz und rieb sich, nachdem Flint ihn losgelassen hatte, die geschundene Kopfstelle.

„Was soll das jetzt schon wieder?" fragte er angepisst, doch Flint antwortete nicht, sondern drehte Wood mit Schwung um und drückte ihn gegen die Wand. Während seine eine Hand nach vorne griff und Woods lang missachteten Steifen packte und anfing ihn zu reiben, fand die andere im Regal, das an der Wand hing, eine Flasche Duschgel, wovon er sich daraufhin etwas in die Hand kippte und diese dann zwischen Woods Pobacken trieb.

Wood keuchte leicht auf als das kalte Gel den engen Muskelring streifte und Flint schließlich einen Finger in ihn hineingleiten ließ. Er stützte sich mit beiden Händen an der Kachelwand ab und – ohne es zu wollen – streckte er Flint seinen Hintern liederlich entgegen.

Flint lachte auf. „Du kleine Schlampe wartest doch nur darauf, dass ich ihn dir reinschiebe."

Wood stöhnte auf und presste nun auch sein Gesicht gegen die im Vergleich zum Wasser, das auf sie niederprasselte, kalte Wand und machte mit seinem Rücken ein Hohlkreuz, als Flint mit einem Mal zwei weitere Finger in ihn drängte.

„Nnnh... foltere mich nicht, mach endlich!" Wood wand sich um Flints Finger und als er sie mit einem Mal aus ihm herauszog, fing er an zu wimmern, den Druck vermissend, doch nicht wenige Sekunden später und Flint hatte seinen Penis an Woods Eingang gedrückt, eingecremt mit dem Duschgel um besseren Einlass zu gewähren. Was jedoch nicht nötig gewesen wäre, da Wood sich schon von alleine gegen Flint drückte.

Flint wartete nicht lange ab, sondern fing gleich an, mit heftigen Stoßbewegungen Woods Hintern zu schinden. Mit der Hand um Woods Penis arbeitete er im gleichen Rhythmus und wenn er in Wood hineinstieß, drückte er den Ring, den er aus Zeigefinger und Daumen um Woods Schwanz gebildet hatte, gen Peniswurzel und wenn er aus ihm heraus glitt, ahmte er die Bewegung an Wood nach.

Wood hatte sich mittlerweile vollständig zu einem rechten Winkel gebeugt, die Beine fest auf dem Boden, Gesicht und Hände an der Wand. Flint richtete seine Stoßbewegung etwas weiter nach oben aus und beim nächsten Hieb sah Wood Sterne.

Er kam gar nicht dazu, ein inständiges „Oh Gott, tu das noch mal!" zu Murmeln, denn schon hatte Flint wieder seine Prostata getroffen und wieder und wieder und wieder.

Wood war nur noch eine keuchende Masse, nicht viel mehr als Flint, der seinen Unterleib wie im Wahn gegen Woods Hintern schlug.

Als Flint mit der anderen Hand, die bis zu dem Punkt Woods Hüften stabil gehalten hatte, auch noch die Hoden ergriff, konnte Wood sich nicht mehr halten und kam auf den Kabinenboden, wobei er seine inneren Muskeln zusammenzog. Was der Grund war, dass Flint wenig später ebenfalls kam.

Als beide ihren Orgasmus ausgeritten hatten, zog Flint seinen Schwanz wieder aus Wood heraus und Wood stand auf und drehte sich um.

Da Worte fehl am Platz waren, grinste er nur und wie auf ein Zeichen begannen sie, sich wieder zu küssen, Hände Körper erkundend.

Das Wasser spülte den Schweiß wie Sünden von ihnen und als Wood schließlich die Hähne ausstelle, weil die Haut an ihren Händen schon verschrumpelt war, ließen sie voneinander ab und zogen sich, wie auf ein weiteres Zeichen, in Stille wieder an.

Zwar war ihre Kleidung von dem heißen Dampf immer noch klamm, doch dies ließ sich ganz einfach mit einem Zauberspruch beheben.

Komplett angezogen, bis auf die Mäntel, von denen einer über einem Arm hing, der andere lässig über die Schulter geworfen, standen sie schließlich vor dem Seitenausgang.

„Dir ist klar, dass das hier nicht mehr vorkommt?" Wood streckte sich ein wenig, um nicht zu Flint hochsehen zu müssen. Der grinste nur, eines Besseren wissend.

„Zumindest nicht mehr dieses Jahr." Zwinkerte Wood und so verließen beide den Umkleideraum.

Gerade zur rechten Zeit, denn schon öffnete sich auch schon die Tür zum Haupteingang.

Harry und Draco kamen, aneinander geheftet herein. Harry kicherte beschwipst. „Und hier willst du mit mir ins neue Jahr feiern?"

* * *

Anmerkungen? Fragen? Kritik? Dafür gibt es eine Lösung! Nein, kein Waschmittel, sondern Review! Eine Weltneuheit, greifen Sie zu solange Sie können! 


End file.
